Clarke and Lexa's First Kiss
by SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Tumblr promt: (Clarke/Lexa) Lexa kissed her. She kissed her and it surprised them both. Clexa. Clarklexa. Clarke x Lexa. (Will be updated if I get more prompts. Chapters may be unrelated)


Clarke had been staying at the grounder camp for a few weeks, helping with tactical plans to get their people back from Mount Weather and learning Tree Clan customs. Clarke and Lexa were in the commander's throne tent, where Lexa commanded her people and met guests; they were talking about how they would fight the Mountain Men.

"You need to learn to use a gun" Clarke told Lexa.

"No I have my own weapons" Lexa argued, not looking at Clarke.

"The Mountain Men have better weapons than swords, they have high grade guns with laser aiming and smoke bombs! If you and your people don't use guns you will all die!" Clarke shouted, worried this whole thing would be for nothing and worried about Lexa possibly losing her life.

"We don't use guns!" Lexa told her, trying to avoid the subject less she seem weak.

"I know you're afraid of guns. You believe the Mountain Men will come and wipe out your people, but if you don't that is sure to happen. They're too busy to worry about you using guns." Clarke informed Lexa, turning her to face her to get her attention and lowering her voice enough so people outside the tent wouldn't hear.

"I'm not scared" Lexa defied.

"Maybe you should be because we're going to infiltrate Mount Weather and they're soldiers are better armed than you. So while you may not be scared about could happen to you the next time, other people are, people who care for you…and your people" Clarke warned Lexa, looking into her eyes.

They were silent for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly Lexa leaned forwards and kissed Clarke. It was quick and chaste as Lexa pulled away as soon as she realised what she was doing. They looked at each other, surprise written all over their faces. They were both taken off guard by Lexa's actions. After a moment, Lexa stumbled out a half apology, "I'm sorry…I…I…"

Lexa left her tent embarrassed, before Clarke could do anything. Lexa went to find Indra to spar with her, and take out her embarrassment through fighting. She didn't let her emotions show on her face, she would not seem weak, not to Clarke, not to Indra not to anyone. Lexa easily defeated her opponent and made other people, from the crowd that had gathered, spar her too.

Clarke recovered from her surprise a few seconds after Lexa had left the tent and followed after her but by then Lexa was nowhere in sight. Clarke sighed and went to Lexa's personal tent, where her bed was, which was also where she was staying while in the grounder camp. She sat on the bed and picked up Lexa's book of Tree Clan customs. Clarke read about their culture for several hours until Lexa returned from her sparring.

When Lexa walked into her tent to find Clarke sitting on her bed, she paused at the entrance before deciding to stay and putting her sword down on her table. Lexa sat on her chair by the table and waiting a few minutes for Clarke to put her book down. "I'm sorry" Lexa apologised, "about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you".

"Did you not want to kiss me?" Clarke asked getting up from the bed and walking towards Lexa.

"Of course I did but…" Lexa admitted.

"Well then don't be sorry" Clarke interrupted, "because I'm glad you did".

"You are?" Lexa asked, unsure she was hearing Clarke right.

"Yeah. I had wanted to kiss you for a while, but was too nervous" Clarke answered, sitting on Lexa's lap.

Clarke brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of Lexa's eyes and put it behind her ear. She cupped her face with the same hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb. Then Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa softly. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled her closer. Lexa ran her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Clarke let Lexa's tongue enter her mouth and they explored each other's mouths. As they kissed, Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke's back before trailing her hands towards the front of Clarke's trousers. Clarke stopped Lexa's hands in their track, before she could undo them.

"I…I'm not ready" Clarke stumbled.

"What about you and Finn?" Lexa asked.

"We never…" Clarke mumbled, not meeting Lexa's eyes.

Lexa lifted Clarke's head to meet her eyes, "That's ok. I won't make you do something you don't want to do and it's nothing to be embarrassed about". She leaned forward and kissed Clarke again chastely.

"I care for you" Clarke told her.

"And I you" Lexa replied.

"Please…reconsider…learn to shoot a gun," Clarke pleaded. "Do it for me please?"

"Fine…I'll do it. But only me at first and then only people who volunteer" Lexa relented.

"Thank you for agreeing. It means a lot to me," Clarke thanked her "we can start in the morning". Clarke got up off Lexa's lap and took her hand in hers. Lexa looked up at her, curious about what Clarke had in mind. Clarke pulled Lexa out of her chair and led her over to the bed of animal skins. They sat down on it facing each other.

"I thought you weren't ready?" Lexa questioned, confused.

"I'm not…but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun" Clarke teased, with a smirk on her face. Clarke pulled in Lexa for another kiss, which quickly became passionate as they lay back on the bed. As they made out on the animal skins, their hands started roaming each other's bodies.

"If I move to fast or make you feel uncomfortable, let me know" Lexa whispered, before biting softly on Clarkes earlobe. She trailed kisses down Clarke's neck to her pulse point, where she left a love bite, causing Clarke to moan softly in Lexa's ear and clutch at the clothes on her back. They made out for several minutes, before Lexa's hands started wandering again.

"Clothes have to stay on, and nothing below the waist" Clarke mumbled between gasps and moans. Lexa's hands had found their way under her shirt and were massaging her breasts as she placed kisses to every part of Clarke's skin she could reach.

"Yes ma'am" Lexa purred into Clarke's ear before kissing her roughly. They continued like that for a long while, tops got removed too, until Abby walked in on them.

"Clarke, we have…" Abby trailed off, seeing the scene on the bed and blushing, quickly looking away. Clarke noticed her mom at the door and pushed Lexa off her and onto the bed, finding her shirt and rushing to put it back on.

"What do you want mom?" Clarke asked impatient.

"Uh, it can wait until tomorrow" Abby answered, after turning to face her daughter. She noticed Lexa hadn't bothered to cover up and was smirking at her defiantly. Abby ignored the topless girl and addressed her daughter, "I hope she's not forcing you to do this".

"What?!" Clarke said incredulous, "No! Of course not! And we didn't…it's none of your business".

Abby put her hands up in surrender. "Ok fine, I'll just leave you two alone". Abby left the tent and Clarke collapsed back on the bed, with a loud huff.

"Well, that killed the mood" Clarke complained, burying her face in Lexa's shoulder out of embarrassment.

"It's a good thing she did come in" Lexa muttered, her cheeks burning red.

"How is it?" Clarke asked.

"I was getting lost in you and…I might have gone slightly too far, if I hadn't been stopped and I don't want to make you mad" Lexa admitted.

"I would have stopped you if you'd crossed a line, and I wouldn't get mad as long as you stopped straight away" Clarke told her.

"Good, you should stand up for yourself, and of course I'd stop as soon as you tell me too" Lexa replied looking at Clarke's reddened face. Lexa leaned in for a sweet kiss. "It's late we should get some sleep". Clarke went to get off the bed but Lexa stopped her. "Stay in my bed tonight" she requested.

Clarke gave her a small smile, "I'd love too".


End file.
